


oh my love, can't you see yourself by my side

by blueberrynikiforovv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, BYE THIS IS VERY BAD AND OOC SRY, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynikiforovv/pseuds/blueberrynikiforovv
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has fallen in love with the most unexpected person. One of his youngest teachers in college, Otabek Altin, a 28 year old  man.Yuri wants to know him better, he wonders if the man at least feels interested on him enough to give him a chance.Yuri wants to have an intimate relationship with Otabek, and he’s willing to do anything for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this random file and I found this turd of a fic and decided to finish it because I had free time. English is not my first lenguage so I'm sorry if there's mistakes! Also first time writing smut in english so  
> yea this is fucking awful and ooc  
> btw im in more places other than ao3 so if u wanna follow me my tumblr is k-ofiibean and my twitter is c_offeebean  
> note: in this fic yurio is not mentally ok so yea thats pretty much everything u need to know about him in here  
> AND ALSO the title of this fic is from The Less I Know the Better by Tame Impala because yea i have no creativity to think of titles so i use songs

Yuri was biting the end of his pen rather nervously, he was staring at his teacher, and no matter how hard he tried to look away, he couldn’t. Something about the man was so interesting, Yuri didn’t feel able to look somewhere or somebody else, and not that he really wanted to.

Yuri had started being interested on his college teacher Otabek Altin ever since he saw him, and while some of his classmates teased him with the older man, saying that he looked at the russian student a lot, he really wanted to believe that. It gave him hopes that he had a chance with him.

In the evening of that same day Yuri found himself in a restaurant, his friends were there, but most importantly, Otabek was there too.

Yuri tried to remember the reason.

His teacher’s birthday had been a few days ago, and since Yuri’s friends wanted to help the student get closer to his teacher, they invited the man to a restaurant to celebrate his 28th birthday after a few tests they had that same week, using the teacher’s usual loneliness as an excuse, and since the other students were extroverted and really liked talking to teachers outside of class, it wasn’t unusual of them to do things like this, though this was pretty much the first time they had done it to get Yuri closer to somebody else.

After eating and drinking for a couple of hours, they decided to pay the bill and leave. They all decided to go one way, while Yuri and Otabek left to the other. It was dark, lonely and rather cold, so they were expecting the best. Otabek or Yuri weren’t aware of their plans, because they kept it as a secret.

After saying goodbye, and wishing Otabek a happy birthday, they left, seeing that things were going smoothly. Yuri and Otabek were now alone in the lonely Street, the older man checking his phone while Yuri was behind him, a couple of metres away.

Yuri’s apartment was a few minutes away from the restaurant, but instead of leaving quickly, he stood still, his ears and nose red, partially because of the cold, but also because of the situation he found himself in.

He couldn’t stop his mind from fantisizing about things that would probably never happen, blushing at the thoughts. He thought about Otabek holding his hands, about kissing him, and many other things. His thoughts became more perverted the more he kept thinking about the older man just a few metres in front of him.

Otabek turned around after locking his phone and putting it on his pocket again, surprised to see the russian student there, standing still, looking rather nervous. “Yuri, are you going home?”

Yuri looked up. “Oh, yeah. Just a moment.”

Otabek stared at him for a few seconds, maybe it was the cold affecting him, but he felt like the student’s face looked slightly different than usual. Yuri looked innocent, shy, as if he wanted something, but couldn’t say what it was. Otabek felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

As weird as it could be, he felt interested in the younger man. He saw him as the strong, kind-of-an-asshole type, but he also loved how his expression looked softer whenever he was with somebody he loved.

Or how his expression turned timid when he got closer to Otabek.

He loved the femininity in the student’s body. He was a little bit shorter than the older man, but his body was incredibly feminine, not that it was a bad thing, and in fact, Otabek just loved it. He loved the way the fabric of his clothes attached to Yuri’s soft curves, how his body looked soft and girly, but athletic and actually rather strong at the same time.

Otabek wasn’t foreign to the idea of falling in love, so he wasn’t surprised at his feelings at the younger man.

He only felt afraid of himself because it was his _student._

Otabek got near Yuri, standing in front of him, practically a few inches away from him. “Does anything happen?”

“No, no. It’s nothing, I just…” Yuri’s voice died in his throat before he could finish his sentence. He looked up, his cheeks red.

Otabek couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked at every single part of his face, his stare falling on his lips at the end, not being able to take his eyes off.

Yuri looked to the side. “What?!”

Otabek finally looked away. “I’m sorry, Yuri.”

Yuri looked up once more. He looked sort of annoyed, Otabek thought he might have upset him, but the thought quickly dissapeared a few seconds afterwards.

Yuri sighed, expression softening again, and within a few seconds he kissed him, innocently, his lips barely touched Otabek’s. Yuri’s hands were holding Otabek’s head where it was, they were trembling.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, before Otabek pulled away, surprised. As much as he wanted to keep going, he didn’t feel good about doing such a thing, even if it was as innocent as a kiss. He felt like a creep, and he hated that feeling.

“Fuck,” Yuri said in a breathy voice, it startled Otabek a bit. He felt like the kiss pulled a switch inside Yuri or something like that. “Can I just call you Otabek, as if you weren’t my teacher?”

Otabek nodded, he didn’t dare make a sound.

“Shit. I fucked up…” Yuri said before turning around, thinking about running away to his apartment.

“Yuri.”

“What?!”

“I, uhm…” Otabek felt sweat go down his neck. “I live alone, wanna come to my apartment? It’s not that far away from here. It’s better than standing in the middle of a cold street.”

Yuri looked genuinely surprised. But he also looked rather determined. He held Otabek’s hand tightly. “Yeah… Yeah, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The moment the door of Otabek’s apartment closed, Yuri had his lips on Otabek’s again. _So needy…_ Otabek thought.

Otabek pulled Yuri away from him once more, whose expression turned upset again, what a surprise.

“What is it?”

“Sorry, Yuri, if that’s where you want to take this, I’m gonna have to stop you here.” Otabek looked rather sad. “I don’t want to go so far with you so fast, it’s only going to harm you.”

“I don’t care. I’ve been fantasizing about you fucking me many times before, I don’t fucking care what happens afterwards.”

“Yuri, you’re my student. You’re young, you’re barely 20, so maybe that’s why you may not understand it, but...”

“Yes, yes, you’re my teacher, whatever. Otabek, it’s something that I’ve wanted for so many months now, please, don’t… Don’t take this opportunity away from me.”

“Yuri… If you want to be something of mine, we could talk about that some other day, maybe take it slow instead of just-…“ Otabek was interrupted by Yuri.

“I love you too much, it’s starting to hurt me.” Yuri now had tears at the edges of his eyes, threatening to start falling down his cheeks. “This is the very few times I’ve fallen in love with somebody so madly, only to get rejected.”

“It’s not right… You’re almost ten years younger than I am, not to mention that my career as your teacher and as a professional would be at risk by doing this, as well.”

“Please… Just give me a chance now. I promise you, I will not ask for more. Just make love to me once, and we can act like it never happened afterwards.” Yuri was now crying. “Please, Otabek…”

“Sorry, Yuri. I didn’t want to get involved with you like this…” Otabek said, looking down. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, I’m used to being abandoned. Maybe I just like those who will just toss me aside.” Yuri said.

“Don’t say that, Yuri.” Otabek was now talking very softly, while wondering what to do. He decided to give it a shot, and talk about it with Yuri afterwards.

Yuri didn’t have another chance to talk before his lips were covered with Otabek’s slightly chapped ones. He was better at kissing than Yuri expected, which he was happy to notice.

The kiss was slow and rather awkward at first, but it started turning more heated and fast after a few seconds, their tongues rubbing together, saliva mixing with every rub. Yuri felt himself start to lose composure quickly, whimpering and breathing heavily against Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek and Yuri lied down on the bed. Yuri underneath him. Not separating their mouths for a second.

Yuri wanted more, he _needed_ more,  he grabbed Otabek’s undone shirt and pulling it softly. Silently begging Otabek for more. The older man knew what he meant, and decided to comply his wish.

Otabek moved his mouth from Yuri’s lips to his neck, licking and kissing every inch of it, causing Yuri to whimper softly, grabbing the bedsheets.

Otabek stopped for a second, looking at Yuri’s eyes, he was worried. “Are you sure you want to do this, Yuri? We can stop now if you want, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Keep going, goddamn it. I’ve been wanting to do this shit with you for quite a while, I’m sure I won’t regret it halfway through.”

Otabek sighed. In the heat of the moment, he pulled Yuri’s shirt up, looking at his chest before kissing his way down, stopping for a few seconds to play with Yuri’s pink cute nipples, secretly enjoying the way the russian whined quietly and moved his hips a bit, trying to get friction on his erection.

As much as Otabek wanted to chuckle after thinking about how cute and kind of funny it was that Yuri got that hard so quickly, he could not do it, not when Yuri’s moans were technically the reason Otabek’s own erection was throbbing in his pants, almost starting to hurt because of how much he wanted to free his cock from the tightness of his pants.

He decided to comply Yuri’s wish, even if he regretted it the morning after, and took of the student’s pants along with his underwear, leaving him only with a pulled up shirt that barely covered a few inches of skin above his chest. Then he decided to take off his own shirt, and even though he didn’t take off his pants, he pulled them low enough along with his boxers to let his cock out, hard and hot. The mere sight of it was enough for Yuri to start salivating, and he had a little bit of precum on the tip of his own length.

“Sit up.” Yuri said. Seeing that Otabek didn’t react as quickly, he spoke again. “Sit up, Otabek. I’m gonna suck you off.”

Otabek swore that at the moment he heard Yuri say that, he got harder than he had ever been. He did as Yuri told, and saw as the blond moved to get in fours in front of Otabek, sucking two of his own fingers before taking them out of his mouth, only to get closer to Otabek’s cock and after licking his lips, he decided to start licking it, despite having no experience giving blowjobs at all.

He licked the shaft desperately, breathing heavily against it, as if just sucking Otabek off was enough to give him pleasure.

While Yuri tried to take Otabek’s length in his mouth, the older man could see how Yuri’s fingers started entering his own hole, slowly entering him, one finger at the time. Otabek could hear Yuri’s muffled moans, and _god, he wanted to fuck his mouth so much._

Yuri had two fingers inside himself, and even if his fingers weren’t enough, he already felt on edge. He sucked Otabek’s cock harder and faster, enjoying the sounds he could hear the older man breathe out. Yuri could tell Otabek was doing his best to keep quiet.

Yuri took off his fingers from his hole, thinking that it would be enough that night. He wanted it to hurt a little bit. He kept sucking Otabek off, one of his hands stroking what he couldn’t enter in his mouth, the other hand travelling down to play with his balls, smirking softly when he felt more precum in his mouth after doing that.

“Stop, I’m going to come…” Otabek said, carefully moving Yuri away from his dick.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I wanted to do.” Yuri answered, his voice raspier than before.

“Sorry, I kind of want to come inside of you.”

Yuri smiled, satisfied. “Good.”

Otabek didn’t lose his chance to be a little bit in control though. After sitting in the bed, he commanded Yuri. “Ride me, now.”

Yuri had never felt happier to do what he was told.

He wanted Otabek to use him as a cock-sleeve, and he decided to use what he was best at.

He sat on Otabek cock, feeling him slowly enter him. He loved staring at how Otabek’s expression changed, reacting to the tightness and heat.

“Ever been with a guy before?” Yuri asked.

“Once. Didn’t go as far as this…” Otabek anwered. “But your ass is fucking amazing, so I doubt that it would be better than you if I had actually gone as far.”

Yuri looked happy with the answer, rolling his hips teasingly after Otabek was finally completely inside of him. His cock was amazing, to say the least, it was long and thick, and with Yuri’s petite and feminine body, the stretch he felt was perfect, he could even feel his eyes rolling back slightly when he felt Otabek rub against his prostate.

“Fuck, so full…” Yuri moaned. He started riding Otabek slowly, but he started getting faster every second that passed. He felt his rim getting stretched far more than ever, not even his fingers or his toys could surpass this.

He got sort of tired of moving after a few minutes, and rolled his hips a few times more, giggling at Otabek’s grunts. “Hey, Otabek… I’m getting kinda tired here, could you help me out, please..?”

Otabek shifted so his chest was flush against Yuri’s, and started sucking marks on his neck, licking them afterwards. His hands moved down to the blond’s plump asscheeks, spanking one of them before grabbing his hips and helping Yuri ride him. He started out quick, holding back his own moans just so he could hear Yuri’s, which were getting louder and louder, as he hit Yuri’s prostate dead on.

“Fuck--… O-Otabek-…You’re filling me- up so perfectly, fuck-…! I’m not gonna last- a-ahh-..!” Yuri’s moans were almost straight up taken from the best porn movie out there, with the exception that these were real, and that alone made them hotter than anything else.

Yuri moved his head so he could kiss Otabek again, they were both desperate, wanting to get as much as the other as they could. Otabek bit and sucked on Yuri’s bottom lip harshly, loving the way the younger boy’s hole tightened around him when he did that. He couldn’t stop staring at the blond’s red, swollen lips, which where covered in saliva. Otabek licked his lips at the sight. He started thrusting up into Yuri’s heat as he made the student move down at the same time. Yuri moaned even louder at that, his hand scratching down Otabek’s back, then bit his lip at the feeling of Otabek’s balls hitting his asscheeks.

Yuri moved his right hand to his own dick, which was almost covered in his own precum, but Otabek took Yuri’s hand away. “You’re not going to touch yourself. Let’s see if I can make you come untouched, like the cumslut you are, Yuri.”

Yuri was on edge, and as he put his arms around Otabek’s neck, he felt the older man put his own strong arms around Yuri’s thin waist, thrusting up even harder –if that was even posible–, feeling Yuri reach his orgasm, long strings of cum shooting up from his cock, reaching Otabek’s chest, and he couldn’t bring himself to care, and instead he slapped Yuri’s ass once more for good measure while he felt his orgasm dangerously close. He kept going, staining Yuri’s insides with his thick, hot seed, feeling him shiver at the sensation of being filled.

 

* * *

 

“So… What will be going on from now on?” Yuri asked. He had already cleaned up and got dressed. It was late, so he was ready to go back to his own house.

Otabek kept quiet for a moment. “Let’s…”

Yuri gulped. He was nervous.

“Let’s keep this as just a one night thing, okay? Let’s move on with our lives. You’ve got way better options out there…”

“W-What?” Yuri sounded…

Heartbroken.

“Yuri… Sorry, I’m sorry that after all that, this had to happen but… At least for now, we can’t do much. You’re a student, and I’m your teacher. This is not only against the rules of your university, but it’s also not okay… Do you understand me? It’s not as if I don’t like you… It’s just that at least until you finish your career, we can’t do much.”

Yuri turned around, and started walking away quickly.

“Yuri.”

Yuri did not answer or even turn around. Otabek grabbed his hand. “Yuri, look at me.”

“Let me go.” Yuri said. He sounded angry and sad.

“I’m not letting you go home like this.” Otabek sounded way more strict than he had ever done in class.

“I said, let me _fucking_ go.”

“Yuri-“

“Otabek, let me go, I don’t want to-…” Yuri abruptly kept quiet, and instead looked down, tears falling down his cheeks again. “I didn’t want you to see me cry again.”

Otabek hugged him tight, even if Yuri didn’t want to cooperate, he didn’t want to let him go.

After a moment, he decided it was time to let the student go home. He kissed his cheek before saying goodbye, and stared at Yuri walk away, disappearing at the distance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Yuri didn’t go to class.

And neither did he go the day after, or the next week.

Otabek did not see him again.


End file.
